


The Dream World

by Aria_Breuer



Category: A Bug's Life (1998), Epic (2013), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic One-Shot, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins certainly has interesting dreams. But he hadn't expected a journey would be involved, one that would ensure he would get out of the dream world safely.An epic tale is about to be told.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Okay, so a long story has now been reduced to an epic one-shot story. I wasn’t sure how I’d do with a long story, so instead we now have a one-shot. Let’s see how it goes. :)

Frodo Baggins, a hobbit with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes that reflected the calmness of the sea, awoke in a dazed state. He was in his bedroom, asleep in his bed. The mattress felt so warm to the touch. If only he could sleep longer. That would do him some good…

“Wake up!” A large brown slug, with a slick skin, announced.

“Ahh!” Frodo nearly fell out of bed. The slug was laughing at him. Wait. Why was a slug laughing at him? “Who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?

“That is an excellent question,” the slug said. “Come on. The Dream World awaits.”

“Dream World?” Frodo asked, as the slug moved off his bed, leaving a trail of green slime on his bed.

“Just come on. The Dream World needs to be saved,” the slug said. “It’s only a matter of time before we found a hero capable of saving the Dream World. And that someone is you.”

“But I’m not a hero,” Frodo said.

“Puh!” the slug spit. “The Dream World needs its heroes. And you are a part of the task. There’s also a girl here to see you. Goes by the name of Adaline Finn Spinster. Or is it just Adaline? Maybe it was Finn? Oh well. Just come on.”

Carefully, Frodo moved off the bed. He hadn’t seen so much slime before. Bag End sure was quiet at this time of day… eh, night. Either way, the second he moved out into the hallway, there were whispers, noises and a crowd. Should he…

“Ooh!” said a dark haired feminine beauty, wearing a shirt that had a unicorn on the front and wearing short grey shorts. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Frodo said. His blue eyes met the girl’s green ones. “I’m sorry. What’s your name?”

“Adaline Finn,” Adaline said, introducing herself.

“I’m Frodo,” Frodo said.

“Hello Frodo,” Adaline said, smiling. “Well, we’d better get to the council.”

“What council?” Frodo asked, confused. He didn’t have to ask for long. The images shifted before his eyes. He was in the entrance hall, with a lot of bugs. There were so many and yet, what was he to do? Was the Dream World his task? How was he to escape the dream? Wait. Was he dreaming?

“Now!” said a tan grasshopper. “Who here is going to support the task of finding a way to save the Dream World? Anyone? Come on.”

“Hopper,” said a timid blue ant.

“Ha ha ha!” Hopper laughed. “Oh, this is embarrassing. Flik. Flik of all ants is going to brave the Dream World and restore it to its deepest light.”

“I’ll go,” Frodo said, announcing his presence. The crowd parted, gasping and staring at him. There certainly were a lot of bugs. Gathering his courage, Frodo approached the grasshopper. “I’ll help you escape this Dream World.”

“No, no, no.” Hopper waved his hands in the air. “You’re missing the point, son. The Dream World must be saved. You were chosen to save it. Do us all a favor and simply join. You’ll move through this land faster if you agree to the task.”

“I’ll do it,” Frodo said, nodding.

“Very well. Who will help this hobbit in his task?” Hopper said. There was silence. “No one. What a shame.”

“I’ll go,” Adaline spoke up, startling Frodo. She wasn’t finished. “I’m coming.”

Hopper laughed. “You. You’re a—”

“I’m brave enough to face this dream world,” Adaline said. “Frodo needs my help. And I can assure you I need his.”

Frodo grinned at her. It was a well-accepted plan. The first woman he would travel with, in order to save the dream world.

“It’s accepted,” Hopper said. “Adaline will go with Frodo. Meeting dismissed.”

Frodo’s world spun and spun. The images shifted before his eyes. He was traveling a great distance. And there was Adaline, walking beside him. They traveled across the desert, to various pubs, even growing more affectionate towards each other. Was this a dream world? He was starting to forget where he was, who he was. How was he to reach the end of his journey? Adaline was certainly trustworthy. And yet, Frodo found his arm wrapped around Adaline’s shoulders. Could he admit he was caring for her more and more as the journey continued?

“Frodo,” Adaline said, her voice timid.

“Hmm,” Frodo said, wondering what she wanted.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Adaline moved to a sitting position in front of him. “I’m not what you think I am.” She admitted, “I’m the Queen Bee. The leader of the bees that won’t get you near the way out of this dream.”

Frodo chuckled. “You’re joking.”

Adaline sighed. “If only you had listened to me.”

Frodo stood up, moving out of her way. No. Adaline was transforming into a massive bee with a crown on her head. She wasn’t joking. No. Instead, she was crying. How could he have not seen this coming?

“I have to leave the dream world,” Frodo said, turning to the pod. It was his only way out.

“Then I’ll stop you,” Adaline’s voice reverberated inside the bee. Only she was lethal, her stinger ready to attack him at any given second.

“Adaline, it’s me,” Frodo said, attempting to reach her. “It’s Frodo. Don’t do this. You know who you are—”

WHACK!

Frodo was sent hurtling towards the ground. He was close to the pod now. So close. He could just reach it. But no… his hairy foot was caught by Adaline, her legs ready to take him away. He struggled against her tight grip. What could he do? He was growing tired. Could he not escape this dream?

He woke up. He was back in his room. But it was different this time. There were bees everywhere, even on the walls. No. He had to stop this. He couldn’t go further into the dream. No. He needed to get out. He screamed, loud enough for the walls to collapse…

He awoke. He broke free, his foot kicking against Adaline’s feet. It wasn’t meant to do serious harm. Just enough to startle her, enough for her to break her grip on his other foot. He rushed forward, right into the portal. He was through, sailing back up into the skies. He saw a bright light… he…

He was home again. There were no bees on the walls. No insects hanging around. And yet, there was a queen bee, nestled on a yellow flower. He reached down, examining the bee, but also letting her go.

 _Remember me_ , said a soft, feminine voice inside Frodo’s head. He nodded. He would remember her, in all the days to come. But for now, even he had to admit it was an epic dream. And when he returned to the dream world, he found Adaline sitting by herself.

“Adaline,” Frodo said, getting her attention, “may I sit down with you?”

Adaline nodded, silently.

“Thank you,” he said, joining her. “I’m sorry I kicked your foot.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adaline said. “Dreams are strange. I’m a bee. What else is there to know?”

“Can we still be friends?” Frodo asked, curious. “I liked us as friends.” He extended his hand to her. “Please. You are still my friend.”

Adaline paused. For a moment, Frodo thought she wouldn’t agree. He was stunned when she took his hand, telling him, “I’d like that.”

“You want to dance?” Frodo asked her.

“Sure,” Adaline said, following his lead. Frodo danced with her till dawn. By then, all was set right.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The slug came from the movie “Epic”. Hopper and Flick come from the movie “A Bug’s Life”. Adaline Finn is my original character.


End file.
